Reality hits
by Lady chestnut
Summary: Reality hits Tseng straight in the face when sparring with Reno, making him feel vulnerable and unable to handle a certain situation... tselena


**Title**: Reality hits

**Disclaimer**: FF7 and all the characters, movies, merchandise etcetera belongs to me! Muwahahahahahaha! _Sees square-enix looking very foul with dangerous Sephiroth-like lawyer team in the background…_ ehmm… no… it ain't mine…

**Summary**: Tseng, like you have never seen him before... Tselena

**A/N**: reposting of Silvie's stories who had them removed due to so called "true fans" in this FF7 section. Come on people! quit being so childish and praise the fact that there are people who wish to make love and not war (read: posting stories in stead of starting a flame/trol war over nothing)

--

Completely flabbergasted by the language spilled by his partner he fell backwards, landing flat on his back like a newbie, coughing because of the air blasted out of his lungs. Three taps with his flat hand on Reno's left leg indicating "stop" his partner remained standing and admired his work with satisfaction. Almost proud. For the first time in his entire life Reno had subdued his boss with kung fu.

Exhausted Tseng stood up, shaking his head in an effort to loose the cotton in within his head – thanks to Reno's miserable words. Without result.

'WHAT do you imply?' bewildered the Wutaian man gazed up at the grinning redhead Reno, 'You?'

'Boss, are you so excruciating blind that you can't even see it? Damn, and you are my boss. Eyes in your ass, brain in your co…'

'That's enough.' Tseng got up growling and restored himself, ready for rematch, 'again.'

Grinning with a naughty look Reno answered, 'with pleasure boss.'

Tseng, taller and with a way more impressive figure than the lean and mean Reno and above all stronger and faster, was impressed by Reno's obligations. For the first time in his life. Even though he was determined to wipe the grin of Reno's face, hard.

With success Reno blocked all the kicks and punches from Tseng; high, low, it didn't matter. It was as if Tseng was out of shape, like he was old. The scar at his side followed him fluidly, a sign that he recovered well from old wounds; he was one of the few to survive Sephiroth's horrible battle.

Reno smiled content, 'beaten again boss.'  
'shut up.' Growling annoyed with Reno's quirk remarks Tseng tried to pull himself together, 'you are just trying to win in a dirty manner.'  
'Isn't that the way of the Turks?' with a small smirk and a cocked brow Reno got ready for another playful fight, 'As my boss you should know that.'  
'Wow Reno… six years of Turks and you finally understand our ways? I am impressed.' Now Tseng smirked, hoping to get to Reno, to no avail.  
'Thank you boss.' Bowing slightly Reno made one mistake: Tseng kicked him in the face, sending him flying backwards into the air. Recovering fast Reno turned his fall into a flikflak backwards, barely touched the ground with his hands and got back onto his feet in a flash.  
'Darn little…' Tseng almost lost his self control when Reno smirked at Tseng. Was this guy unbeatable or something?!  
'There is something wrong with you. Is it really about…'  
'Don't even go there.' With a ferocious growl Tseng kicked into gear and charged up on Reno, who avoided him easily. Smashing into the mat Tseng found himself on the ground, very confused. Instantly Reno took him a head lock, the biggest mistake he could make: Tseng freed himself from it and launched a series of high and low kicks upon Reno, who backed down raising his fists in front of him to protect his torso and face, 'Wow boss, you're fast!'  
'You haven't seen anything yet!' Jumping over Reno he kicked him in the back, sprawling Reno all over the floor and took him in a head lock, 'is that all, little boy?'  
'Boy?!' now he got under Reno's skin, 'you think you're the man right? Than why haven't you popped the question yet?' Enjoying Tseng's vulnerable state of mind Reno freed himself, something that would have been impossible if Tseng hadn't been affected by Reno's words. Before he knew it, Tseng was on his back, in a position where Reno could easily defeat the man.  
'Darn… you really are with your head in the clouds.' Was Reno's last remark as Tseng had a hard time freeing himself, 'what such a state of mind can do to a man.'

Reno stood his ground whilst Tseng got more and more frustrated; panting of exhaustion he tried to keep himself standing after several hours of sparring and tried to hit the lean Reno again. This time Reno avoided the blow to his jaw with ease, 'wow boss…either you're getting old or very tired.' Putting all of his strength and frustration in the blow Tseng fell face forward. Strong hands grabbed him before he had the opportunity to study the ground from close by, 'easy man, take it from me, a warm bath and a beer, that'll do you good.'

' I don't need it.' Growled Tseng exhausted and annoyed, 'please, leave me alone.'

'Oh yeah, there it is… That's what I am known for. I don't leave anyone alone.' And with that he poked his tongue out grinning like an idiot. Reno put an arm around his waist and threw Tseng's arm over his shoulder, 'come along boss, or else I'll have the opportunity of carrying you away and you don't want that…'

--

Reno was right, about him leaving nobody alone. Even though Tseng was quiet comfortable in a calming warm bath that soothed his overly tensed muscles and a typical Shinra headache, with the soft scent of orange flowers soothing his senses, Reno remained in the bath room, babbling about the subject that almost made Tseng jump our of his skin. A womanizer, he called himself, much to Tseng's disagreement. If only he would leave! When Tseng had made a full recovery, he would tie Reno in a knot, in such a way that his head would stick up his ass… The idea alone made him snicker involuntary.

'Whazzup boss?' Reno squeezed the bottle of bath foam empty in the bathtub and splashed with his hand in the water to make extra bath foam in a reaction to Tseng's funny thoughts.

'Nothing… except from what I intend to do with you.' Grinning with lights in his eyes Tseng watched Reno's reaction. The overactive Turk always reacted like a Turk shouldn't do. In dark hours it lit up Tseng's mood, even though he didn't want to admit that.

'Ehm… boss…?' Realizing that Tseng could actually be gay Reno thought it was time to leave…

'Reno. Stay. That is an order.'

The redheaded Turk remained standing still, 'Yes boss?'

'Make reservations at the Redford hotel and restaurant, a table for two with the cupid suite please.' With a gesture of his hand he sent Reno off, 'for tonight at seven please.' Amused he noticed the suddenly nervous Reno leave who tried to make an overly fast exit on the slippery bathroom floor…

--

For the first time in his life Reno did shut up. What was wrong with his boss? Okay, maybe he had brought the news bad, perhaps at the wrong time – very wrong time – but Tseng didn't need to make a date with HIM?! Or did he? Was Tseng gay after all? Or…?

Elena was highly surprised when Reno didn't spoke for the first time in her life. What was wrong with the kiddo? Curious – but also because a bit of Turk had to know what was going on in the building – she followed him around to Reno's displease.

'Get out Rookie! There's nothing here for ye.'

'Hey! After Tseng I was the one closest to Sephiroth remember! I don't see you do that as well.'

'Right, since Sephiroth is dead.' Growling he dialled the number of the Redford hotel, 'Redford Restaurant? Healing Lodge here, a table for two and the cupid suite for tonight at seven please. Shinra's orders.' And he ended the call when he got the read-back.

Elena's eyes shined with fun, 'and who are you dating?'

'You don't want to know…' he decided that he would drown himself in a mixture of sake, scotch, whisky and umeshu, even before the night would start. And that would better happen soon, because it was four in the afternoon.

--

Murmuring to himself he tried to put his thoughts in line. "Elena loves you. She was heartbroken when you were hit by Sephiroth. Day after day she cried, alone. Nobody could do anything for her. Nobody could comfort her. And now that you're back, you don't give a shit about her. Like she doesn't exist. How do you think that will reflect upon her? Yo! Speak to me!' And with those words Reno had defeated Tseng with a friendly game of karate.

Had he seen nothing? Had he noticed nothing? No signals? No nothing, nope, nada, zip zippo? Was he commander of the Turk, THE elite guard of Shinra or not?!

Okay, she wore a nice perfume, she painted her little nails and she used some make-up and she looked as if she took a bit better care for herself and she wore high heels, something that she did before but now she had a variety of shoes to choose from. And she cooked for him – also for Rufus, Rude and Reno – and she did laundry for him – also for Rufus, Rude and Reno with the lack of a house keeper – and she often backed some pie and had a little garden and made the Healing Lodge a bit more brighter with little bouquets of flowers and told him he healed well and looked good and had this lovely shade of pink on her cheeks whenever she said so, or just looked at him and when she tended the scars in his side she did this really careful and smiled sweet and blushed and calmed him when the pain was to harsh to bare and she was just a little lovelier than else…

**KADUNK!**

Like he walked up against the wall, that's how he felt.

'Tseng man… you are one lucky man…' Tseng grinned to himself as he gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. A woman like Elena was rare and had to be found whilst searching with a candle.

The grin however disappeared rapidly when he thought about popping that one question. It had brought him out of balance – proven with the bruises on his torso and upper arms, how would it affect her? She was a darn good Turk, taking orders better than Reno could ever do and she was still considered the rookie of the group.

Okay, he himself treated her a little rougher than usual just because she was a woman. She needed to have a sense of what she was getting into: anti-Shinra people weren't the nicest persons a Turk could run into – usually they beat the men up to death and raped the women gruesomely before killing them in a weird horrific way. The only people who had a sort of honour were AVALANCHE. They just gave the Turks quite the beating, trying to kill them though, but no torture or tormenting or such stuff. Something he thanked them for.

He himself had beaten her up until she couldn't take anymore. Where she had tended his wounds with tender love and care, he had left her to tend her wounds alone. Something he was ashamed about. Really ashamed and hurt deep down inside that someone who cared for him so much had to clean herself up. It did something to him, making him feel stupid and senseless like a moron.

'Maybe I'm not so lucky…' he whispered to himself, 'she deserves better than me.' But the hotel and the restaurant were already spoken for, and there was this little spark deep down inside him that couldn't bare to see her in the arms of another man. The time Elena had spent with Reno, in her earlier days, were sheer torture to him now that he thought back. Regaining his sense of pride he begun to think of what he should say to invite her to the date itself. Just three hours left before seven o'clock…'

'Hai Elena, would you want a date with me followed by wild steamy hot sex?' repeating the words and hearing them he decided: 'not good.'

'Dear Elena…' almost freaking out, 'too slimy.'

'Dear sweet Elena… now it really sounds as if I want to have sex with her.'

'Beautiful Elena, may I ask you out for a date?' Tss… like she will accept this. She is a woman, man! Such a woman like Elena wants class, style, everything, to be loved, held, comforted and more of that romantic girly stuff!

'Elena….' God I sound like her boss. Reality hits: 'Shit, I AM her boss.' perhaps I should e-mail her… well… that will make a great appearance.

Perhaps he had to bring it simple. Very simple. Back to basics…

--

It was a rare sight, to see Tseng in her quarters. She had just had a conversation with Rufus Shinra about her miserable little life here. Not that he could change it one bit. He could however mean something to her. Sometimes it was just wonderful to talk to someone, and for Elena, completely left from any other hormonal-challenged-woman-with-periods-pms-and-other-hormonal-idiotic-stuff-that-could-disrupt-your-life-without-chocolate-and-hot-cherrypit-cushions was rather good.

Even more surprised she was with the fact that he held up several laminated A3 posters, had a head like a tomato and stared nervously at her like a school boy who had seen the Queen Bee for the very first time and had fallen in love at once. Worse, he looked as if she was out of his reach. Darn it! She WAS out of his reach!

_Dear Elena_

A little surprised she watched the laminated A3 poster Tseng held up. The words did surprise her, though his red tomato like head surprised her even more.

_You are a very beautiful woman_

She swallowed hard at the next poster, nobody had ever said so. Although, her ex-boyfriends did, and when she broke up she was ugly all of a sudden.

_The most beautiful of the world_

This she had heard before, until she broke up or got ditched by her love-for-life. Later as a Turk she was avoided because she was simply too strong and a Turk.

_A man must have eyes in his ass if he doesn't notice you at all_

Now she developed goose bumps all over; nervously she watched him. His head had turned redder than red and he tried not to look or grin like a nervous school boy.

_May I ask you out for a date?_

Blinking, more surprised that he asked her, she gazed up to him. It remained "silent" after the last poster. Uncomfortable he swallowed a lump in his throat. Elena noticed him trembling and a little bead of sweat run down his forehead.

Blushing from shyness – she had never dared to ask him and she had beaten herself for the fact that she had never asked him before Sephiroth had hurt him so bad – she gave in with a little vibrato in her voice, 'yes… you may…'

And for the first time in her little life, Elena witnessed something she had never witnessed: Tseng fainted…

--

R&R please?


End file.
